Capture Rapture
by Zer0Spl3ndiD
Summary: From the characters of Creepypasta - Eyeless Jack is playing mind games with the newest victim. Jeff the Killer is having too much fun watching. - Short Story. Might extend it. Will edit later.


**Capture Rapture**

Featuring

 _Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, Slenderman & Liu_

Jeff stared at the screen of his computer. Dark eyes blown wide, red tinted scared lips stretched taunt backward to reveal a frozen smile. The screen stuttered with static and the glitching viewing of an almost empty room minus the dark lump upon the small tattered mattress in the corner. There wasn't much in the small room but dark closet left ajar against the far wall, a barred window that was painted black to keep unwanted light out and a few dangling light bulbs that seemed to sway faintly to the muffled sounds of the room above.

The long shaggy raven haired teen leaned closer into the screen when the sound of a door creaking opening then thudding almost lightly shut sounded. A wheezed giggle left his mouth as a hooded figure of slender but tall build wearing loose skinny jeans and black socks walked across the pathway of the camera that feed to the viewing show Jeff was watching. The person shifted the camera a bit before turning on the flash, basking the dim room into better view where the chipping paint and grundy walls and floor were more visible.

"Jack…"

As if hearing their name the hooded figure turned their head to look over their shoulder at the live camera feed as they made their way to the lump upon the mattress. Their face was hidden beyond a daunting dark mask with no mouth slit but only had two hollowed eye sockets that showed nothing but a dark depth that seemed to suck out a deep breath of fear from any soul.

Jeff however merely laughed fully, the sound rebounding along the medium sized bedroom decorated in lacking colors and any type of homey feel. The laughter seemed to echo faintly within the video upon the computer screen with a two second delay showing just what room was directly above. Jeff quieted down his laughs to spurts of insane giggles then breathy chuckles as he watched Jack tilt his head up slowly to the look at the ceiling for a moment before focusing on the lump.

Of course calling it a lump wasn't completely accurate as it was more of a flesh mound that tended to twitch. Jack reached a blackened hand up to adjust the solid mask upon his face by the chin area while pushing at the mattress with his right foot before crouching down and crossing his arms lazily over his knees.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you scared?" came Jack's whispered voice, the tone reminiscent of a breeze passing through a forsaken graveyard at twilight. "It's just a room you know...there are worse things I'm sure you know."

The flesh mound shifted, a cover slipping up enough to reveal a pale ankle before a shaky lancky hand jerked out to cover it. Jack gave a soft hum, the sound extending as he released more breath to make a humming melody that filled the room like a spreading fog. Warming the room in an unexplained way and making the thin sheet of the cover seem like it was too much.

Jack (and in extension, Jeff) watched as the form under the cover finally shifted enough to where the top half of a pale sweat slicked face appeared. Their once glossy red hair was slightly tattered and supporting a few bits of earth and grime. Both boys smiled unseen smiles as the girl sat up with caution, skinny arms bundling up the cover against her chest.

"You're very pretty." Jack stated, head tilting some in a lazy way that was to be seen as harmless but the mask made the action rather creepy to the already scared girl.

There was an extended silence as he waited for a reply of any kind. Tilting inwardly from the lack of response, Jack repeated the previous question. This time the girl nodded shakily. Jack moved his arms so his elbows rested upon his knees, arms sliding backward to reach his hood and push the covering cloth off his head. Oddly smooth dark brown hair was then ruffled faintly by a few slender fingers that then formed a fist which Jack brought down so he could rest his chin upon both fisted hands as he stared at the wide-eyed girl.

"See, not very scary. It's just the mask that many find scary at first." Jack plucked his right index from the formed fist to tap at the mask in question then curling the finger back in. "I need it though or else everyone will run away from me faster than their lungs can handle and then they fall and hurt themselves." here he shook his head as if it was such a hardship.

"W-Were you taken too?" came the girl's shakily asked question.

"Taken?" He repeated with a mild questioning tone that was followed by a moment of silence before Jack tilted his head the other way and gave a slow nod. "Yes, I was quite taken."

An echoing laugh tinted the room suddenly along with a few thumps that made the wire dangling light bulbs sway. Jack smiled in response to the sound, looking up at the ceiling calmly unlike the redhaired girl who shook back against the sagging pillow upon the mattress and clutched at the sheet whilst looking fearfully up at the ceiling.

* * *

Jeff continued to stomp his bare feet upon the floorboards in utter amusement as he grinned fully at the screen. His racket causing the door to his bedroom to open and a darkening shadow to slither over the expansion of the room between the doorway to where Jeff sat upon his sheet covered armchair before the duo stack of books that acted as a desk to house his computer.

It wasn't until skeletal hands wrapped around the teen's throat and forced their head back did Jeff realize he wasn't alone anymore. His blown dark eyes blinked once at the sudden transfer from a glowing screen to the dim lighted view of a blank parlor white face that lacked everything that another would be able to dub it an actual face beside as nose shaped bump located in the correct position.

"Such a noisy boy, you are."

Jeff shivered faintly at the airy chilling voice but grinned widely at the upside down face of Slenderman, not caring in the least about the bone white hands that had broken more necks than a dive from a rocky cliff to a rocky bottom landing. "Just enjoying Jack's fun."

"Oh? And just what is he up to, hm?" Slenderman's mockingly questioning tone was the equivalent of a lifted brow in question.

Jeff rolled his head to face forward but didn't bother to dislodge the hold around his neck. He pointed to the screen where it was now showing Jack and the girl; the later of which was now sitting more toward the edge of the bed closer to Jack and fiddling with the cover.

The two watched as Jack shifted to his knees in a fluid motion that out of the two viewing only Slenderman could pull off if he ever had the need to be on his knees. Which was never. The girl leaned away some but from the faint motions of Jack's head she was still listening to his words still.

* * *

"-be okay...relax and breath with me, yes?"

The girl nodded slowly, her green eyes relaxing some when she realized the boy wasn't going to do any harm to her. Being under the impression the masked boy had also been taken seemed to help despite it being untrue. Although Jack didn't feel inclined to clear up that misunderstanding just yet. He moved to join her upon the bed, making sure there was some room between their seated form as to not scare her further.

"So, what is your name, pretty redhead?" Jack asked smoothly as if he was dealing with a baby pet rabbit rather than a freshly captured victim.

She licked her dry chapped lips wavering a moment before answering softly. "Melanie…" She watched as the masked boy gave her an odd thumps up without raising his hand higher than his stomach. Her green eyes flicker back to the dark mask, namely to those black hollow sockets that made her shiver as if someone dribbled ice water down her spin. " Um..what's your name?"

"Jack." this time Jack's voice took on a slightly clipped tone. His first name was the only origin of himself that he accepted now. His hands moved to slip inside the pockets of his faded navy blue sweater; fisting until his nails threatened to puncture his darkened palms to keep the reminding memory of who he was at bay.

Melanie noded once before offering a faint smile that quickly left as she took a look around the room. There really wasn't much and the only escape routes she could see was the single creaky looking wooden door and the black windows with the locks painted shut and she wasn't strong enough to break the window. She turned her attention back onto Jack. He sat there calmly despite the haunting feel of the room. She wondered how long he'd been here fore. If he had family and friends looking for him like she hoped she did. Glancing to the window once more she nudged the boy's arm.

"Yes?" Jack asked, previous tone gone.

She raised a hand and pointed to the window. "Do you think you can break that?"

Jack looked from her face to her hand not focusing on the object she was actually pointing to. He gave an incline of the head before he turned himself a bit so he was fully facing her. He shifted some and leaned in for a moment before giving a hum.

"What is it? You cant do it?" Melanie asked as her face took on a confused expression from the way he was acting. It would of been so much easier to know what had gained his attention and what Jack was thinking if she could just see his face.

She swallowed.

Not waiting she shifted herself so she was sitting upon the bed facing Jack and his masked face. It still unnerved her to see the mask and hollow darkness of where his eyes should be visible but he seemed nice enough given their circumstances. Her pale hands came up a bit shakily to the edges of Jack's mask; the texture reminded her of her iphone case; a hard light plastic. Under the mask where her fingers dipped underneath it she could feel the soft texture of skin, it was somewhat cool but she bet her own skin felt the same temperature after being in here for so long. She wasn't even sure how many days it had been. She nearly jumped when Jack's voice broke her train of thought.

"Are you going to remove my mask?"

His voice was just as cooling as it was when he first spoke to her asking her if she was scared. It oddly calmed her in the same way her older brother's voice eased her emotions down after a trio of mean girls in her high school had picked on her after school. Jack though was more indifferent than her brother and standoff-ish in a way that made her think he might be a loner too in his own school. Maybe he got beaten up so bad by the bullies there that he wanted to hide his face. This thought made her more determined to take off his mask and prove how much his face wouldn't affect her and that she'd be a friend to him even afterward. If they got out of here that is.

"Yes...if that's ok. I promise I won't treat you differently. I get bullied a lot by the girls in my school too. I understand the urge to cover your face after those encounters…"

Jack released a low sound that could of been dubbed a sigh if it wasn't so short. "Do you now?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead, Melanie, but you might regret it." was the calming reply she was given to her quick 'Yes'. Not needing anymore prompting she slid the mask up slowly, as to why she wasn't sure, but as more skin was shown she wasn't sure why he did cover his face. Her green eyes couldn't see anything wrong so far. His mouth was more of a grey pastel purple ish hue than pink but she figured since his skin tone was darker than hers it was normal. "You must of been here for longer than me..your skin is such an asher shade." She paused in the removal of the mask, just reaching the bridge of his nose. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know better."

* * *

"Oh he's just a riot now isn't he, Slender?" Jeff cheered as he bounced some in the armchair making his shoulder length hair flop a bit until it was captured by Slenderman's grip and pulled taunt and tugged down as a way to stop the teenager from bouncing.

"Who's a riot?"

Jeff turned around and leaned out of his chair to peer around Slenderman's shadow-ee-billowy form to the owner of the voice he knew so well. His grin was easily slipped back into place on his face giving it that demon visage his past encounters with others commented. "Jack and his redhead catch."

"The girl from the garden?" asked the new voice with an interested tone as they grew closer, moving around Slenderman who spoke no word as he faced the glowing screen that made his tentacle shadows look more menacing than usual.

"That's the one big brother." Jeff scooted over some on the armchair giving some room to his older brother. " Now come watch, it's really entertaining, Liu."

"I shall leave you here then. Do keep it down, Woods." Slenderman finally spoke having completely lost interest in the little victim play Jack was performing to the other child. He may have taken the girl but that did not mean he would tempt his time with her alone. There were others who dared to venture into his woods despite his warning and he had a forwarding plan to deal with trespassers.

As for what happened to them…well...

"How do you think he'll kill her?" Liu asked while taking a seat on the armrest of the chair and pushing back his blonde bangs, fingers brushing over the stitched up slice marks upon his face that also covered his whole body from the waist up.

Jeff merely pressed a finger to his lips in answer and the two brothers watched as Jack's mask was finally removed.

* * *

Melanie's throat clogged up on air, her mouth and eyes open wide in utter surprise at the sight of Jack's face. She barely registered the darkened fingers taking the mask out of her slack hold nor the feel of her body being pushed backward back onto the bed. She finally did scream in fright but only to have it suddenly cut off as Jack's hand clamped over her mouth and nose.

His face was directly above her's now as his body had moved to hover over her own. His eyeless sockets boring down into her frightened green eyes, lips quirking up almost lazily in a knowing smile. "You should've known better."

That comment was her only warning before Jack broke the hand she had used earlier to point at the window. And before the now crying girl could huddle the limb closer to her body in a form of seeking comfort, he pinned both her wrists to the bed with one hand as he fished into his back pant's pocket for the blade he borrowed from Jeff.

The blade glinted in the dim lighting.

"Let's see if you still won't treat me differently, because after that reaction to my face…" Jack grinned down at her, unknowingly matching the grin upon Jeff's face, and brought the knife down to brush against her jugular. "I think you're a liar."

* * *

 **END…..? I wouldn't be against adding more, was thinking about but I'm not too sure yet.**

 **A/N**

 **It's been awhile since I got back into writing and I still have to figure out if I wanna finish or just delete the other written works I have on here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and those of you who know about Creepypasta hope I portrayed the characters right.**


End file.
